


爱是上膛枪

by styx



Category: Lord of War (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我可以一枪崩了你，”杰克在他身后说道。“就此时，此地。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	爱是上膛枪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is a Loaded Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392850) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



标题：爱是上膛枪（《Love is a Loaded Gun》）  
  
原作：misura

作者电邮：[misuran@yahoo.com](mailto:misuran@yahoo.com)  
  
作者博客：<http://misura.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/297771.html>  
或：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/392850](392850)  
  
衍生派别：电影《战争之王》（《Lord of War》2005，又译《军火之王 / 战争之主 / 军火商》等）  
  
配对：杰克•瓦伦丁探员（伊桑•霍克）/尤里•奥洛夫（尼古拉斯•凯奇）  
  
等级：PG-13  
  
提示：只因为他输了战斗，并不意味着杰克放弃了战争。  
  
异趣：枪戏  
  
作者注：我都没怎么用到提示，真的——不过异趣表现得很重，所以我希望那多少算是弥补了。

  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **爱是上膛枪**  
  
著：misura  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
“我可以一枪崩了你，”杰克在他身后说道。“就此时，此地。”  
  
一支枪拉开保险的声响是独特而无可错辨的；大约五秒前尤里听到了它，没有去多想——毕竟，有杰克在他身后，谁能靠近到对他开枪？而他知道杰克不会，不是现在，很可能永远都不。  
  
“你的职业生涯会被葬送掉的，”他说，没有回头。这是种心理学的把戏，暗示信任，尽管说实在的，当有人拿枪指着你时，你往哪儿瞧根本就无关紧要；他们爱开枪不开枪，你无法可想。  
  
“它解决不了任何问题。”尤里并不认为杰克真想崩了他。唔，或许他是想的，可还有太多其他的东西是他更想要的——他的正直，他的荣誉，能够望着镜子里的自己而为所看到的一切而自豪的能力。  
  
“那之后你会自觉堕落的。”杰克有在执行任务时杀过人吗？尤里盘算着要不要去探听探听，等回到家后给他的某几位联络人去个电话，让他们跟他说说有关杰克• 瓦伦丁档案里没有的一切。这主意很有点吸引力。外带几分诗意的公平；杰克调查了他，刺探他的私生活，而从某种方面来看，是杰克的错害得艾娃离开了他。  
  
“谁会知道？”杰克问，叫尤里不禁想起了塞拉利昂的那一日，雪亮的刀锋贴着他的喉咙，而杰克说道（吼道，确切的讲）不，他不会容忍这样的事儿。  
  
“你会知道，”尤里回答，察觉到杰克正在靠近，再确定不过的说明杰克并非当真的标志。毕竟，假如你手上有枪，那便没必要靠近；那正是重点所在。你不需要靠近就可以干掉某个人。无所谓谁更强壮，要紧的是谁握着枪。  
  
“我可以一枪崩了你。”杰克的声音近乎于呢喃；他现在就站在尤里背后。  
  
被几英寸冷冰冰的铁玩意儿顶着喉咙可算不上什么兴奋剂。或许只是因为拿枪的那人，当然了，又或是环境，不过尤里不认为是那样。  
  
这正是刀（丑陋，不雅，低效，乱糟糟）与枪（拥有刀所没有的一切，还要更多）的不同。并且是的，好吧，杰克是握枪的那人也算是一部分。因为要惹火一位像杰克那样的人可不容易，尤里做到了，这一点本身就挺激动人心的。  
  
感觉到枪管轻轻掠过他的脖子（不是开枪的好地儿，真的；喉咙更适合刀子，不是枪），近乎爱抚地滑过他的肌肤，尤里的嘴发干了，直至杰克将他转过身来。  
  
“给我一个理由为什么我不该崩了你，”杰克命令道。他声调里有抹尤里宁愿不去认作歇斯底里的东西。  
  
“一天工作不顺心，嗯？”尤里忍不住；是的，他兴奋了并且是的，或许杰克有点儿吓着他了，可他还想要更多。某种确认，确认哪怕握枪在手的那位是杰克，头脑冷静、控制住自身以及整个状况的人却是尤里。  
  
“整月不顺。”杰克的手没抖，可他的语气声调、他的态度却有了那么一瞬的动摇，回归了那位遵纪守法、决不会冷血的崩掉一个人的杰克•瓦伦丁探员。“马上，”而就这样，他们又回到了原点。“给我一个理由。一个好理由。”  
  
尤里屈服了。  
  


~完~


End file.
